Jacob is back
by twingeek
Summary: Au. After a long time away jacob finally comes back. First thing Bella is called to help him back to normal, she ends up staying the night. Rated for later chapters lemony twists! mmmmmmmmmmm yummy lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob is back

Edward and I started to lie on our backs to watch the sky. It had been a long day preparing for the wedding, Alice was driving us nuts, it was not a far drive from were we where. As we finally started to get comfortable after the long day Charlie came out the door. The look of shock and Sadness on his face he looked at me and whispered "Bella, Billy just called Jacobs home." I shot up and Edward came up with me. I knew what he was planning; He was planning on coming with me, and I knew what would happen they would kill each other, I couldn't let that happen just as soon as he got home. The only person that needed to be there at the time was me. I needed to apologize to him after every thing that was happening with, the wedding, me turning into a vampire, and still being in love with him. Yeah, I really needed to apologize.

"You can't come with me this time." I said this in a stern voice. He knew I wouldn't be happy till I went and I wouldn't go if he went. He handed me the keys to my new car- a wedding gift from Rosalie this was such a shock I didn't deny it- and ran to he car and the klutz I was wouldn't let me get there with out tripping once. The run felt like it took for ever. Once I reached the car the door was already open and Edward was standing there. I glared at him knowing he was slightly showing off getting there before me. _Just 'cus you're a vampire doesn't me you have to be a show off_. Remembering that he could not hear my mind I told him "You're a show off you know!"

I got to the door he kissed me, his cold lip against my hot face felt so good I wasn't mad at all, and then he whispered in my ear "Good luck!" I jumped the car and I was off heading down the road to La Push. _God what am I doing? I'm the reason he ran away in the first place. He still your best friend and you love him too. I made him run off though. You don't know that. Even Sam said it was mostly cus of me. Mostly not all of the reasons. Then what's the other reason. Like I would know_! As the argument inside my head ended the real trouble began,

I was on the edge of La Push It looked like a ghost town, or wolf town I should say. About two minute till I get to Billy s house, five minutes in front of Billy's house hyperventilating, three minute getting to the door, five minute making them let me in, fifteen minutes apologizing to Jacob, ten minutes making me stop crying from apologizing, two to three hours talking, five minutes saying goodbye, ten minutes fighting about the wedding and five minutes to make up that should be about it I should be home about eight- nine. I see the corner of the house from a mile away the red was so recognizable now a day I could tells whose house it was three mile away. I parked in my normal spot and got out. _Wait no hyperventilating?_ _No time for that I need to see Jake I can do that later_.

I walked straight to the door and tried the door. It was locked, of cores. I yelled at the top of my lungs "BILLY LET ME IN YOU DIDN'T CALL ME FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!" out of breath Billy was at the door. He looked scared_. Good he need a good scare to let us in_, my mind went from ninety to nothing when I saw his face. His face didn't just look scared it looked sad to. He let me in and pointed me to Jacobs's room. He rolled his chair to the kitchen I could see the whole pack in there some angry some disappointed and Sam, Emily, and Billy have to be odd ball and be sad. I could understand every other emotion but sadness should not happen. Why oh why are they so annouying? I look towards the door and slowly walk in to it.

Jacob was sitting on his bed he look different his skin was still the vary tan rust color it was, his hair was longer and vary messy expected after a month being gone. His clothes, what was left of them by the looks of it, where shredded and barely there. My eyes finally moved to his face the frown went to every part of his face, the turned down nose crinkled eyebrows slanted, but his eyes. His eyes look so happy and so beautiful they where brighter than the last time I saw him. I didn't care if he looks like he was mad at me, I ran to him and gave him a huge hug that would probably beat out his wolf hugs. Then he finally hugged me back. At least one part of my prediction came true I did start to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob is back

Edward Chapter 2

"Why are you here?" He whispered in my ear still embraced in our hug. My tears were running down his burning back.

I got on my knees and look up at him, "Why would you ask such a stupid question like that? Do you realize how much I missed you, how much I worried. I thought I'd never see you again." The tears were coming stronger now.

He pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear "I missed you too, Bella." I could feel the wetness seeping into my shirt, I didn't care I was too happy that he was here. "How much time do I have with you?"

"Right now as long as you want but, the wedding date is August 13th." I really didn't want to say the last part cus that three week away.

A huge sigh came from him "Why dose it have to be this way?" The look was crushing me, if it were just that look I might have been able to stand it but then he kissed my forehead. I could feel his tears on my head they were cold that really surprised me after all the warmth he has his tears fell like ice water straight from the ice.

I looked down disappointed with my self I had hurt him again. Why was I always hurting him? After all he went thru for me, I still hurt him. Still the word just flew out of my mouth. "You know the answer to that better than I do Jacob. I love you know I do but I love him more he is my life support. You will always be my sun though." He started to wipe away my tears with his thumb, his skin so warm against my face. The next word felt just as right as when I said them to Edward "I love you so much" he gave me a slight peck on the lips and dragged me up on the bed next to him.

I felt so small with him there, it might just be because I am small, bur I felt extra small with his arms around me. I felt so comfortable the next thing I knew Jake was snoring and I was slowly sinking into the darkness of sleep. I think every though possible ran through my head that night, But when I woke up the next morning I didn't remember any dreams or any questions I had for him and they where really good to, well I think they where.

Jacob looked so cute laying there beside me. My head was on his arm it was probably vary uncomfortable, so I got up and went out to the kitchen. Billy was already up and Sam was already here. Sam was giving me a wary look not really careing I asked "Why he come back now? Shouldn't he have waited till I go 'away'? It would have been better for him." The look they gave me was shocking to me they were happy, in a way-not happy happy, joy joy but, thank you happy.

Sam came over to me and gave me a hug not like the one's Jacob gives me but a one that a best friends mom would give you- although he kinda is my best friends dad. "Thank you for bring him back. If you had already left I don't think he would of came back." He told me when he was done hugging me.

I walked over to Billy and said "Thank you for the phone call for everything I guess this is my pay back isn't it. I deserve it though I hurt him then now I'm hurting him again but this time I can't come back to apologize." The tear that disappeared last night found me again. It hurts so much more when you know your doing something wrong.

When I looked up I saw the clock it was nine o'clock in the morning I had stayed all night. Billy saw the shock in my eye from looking at the clock and sighed "Your fine you Fiancé doesn't mind and your father is vary happy to be exact." A Questioned look crossed his face as my face didn't change. "What's the matter?"

I look at him wide eyed, of course he doesn't know. To is the day I have to pick out the jewelry, cake, bridesmaids dresses, and shoes. All the trouble of planning a wedding and I push it off on Edward. I have to get back to Forks and fast. I got up and ran into Jacobs's room. When I Ran I couldn't stop so I landed on top of Jacob and woke him up. "Hello?! Is this my wake up call I didn't ask for?" He questioned with a bright smile on his face.

At that moment I just wanted to stay with him fir the rest of the day but my head refused and spoke with out me telling it to " I have to go to help plan the wedding if you want to come along you can I'll make sure you and Edward don't would you please?!." I said all of it with out stopping and out of breath.

His head cocked to the side And with a sweet smile he said " Only if you want me to."


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after I woke up Jacob I was ready and waiting on him. _And Edward think I'm slow he is worse than me that for sure, I though in my head waiting for Jacob in my car. When he finally came out of the house_ he was smiling, with a shirt on for once. I already new by the end of the day that shirt would be ripped. We got in my car his had was on my knee when he said "Are you sure you don't want me to drive, crash?" he said with a smirk.

"No thank you. You are an immature pup, you know that?" I growled at him. That whole bike thing was a onetime thing, I thought in my head. "Let's just go. Ok?" I look at him, he curtly nods. The engine roars to life. I slowly back out of the drive way and down the little road to Forks. The scenery past by slowly, because I did not want to face the consequences of going back to Forks. When we hit the Treaty line Jacob wined "There Here". Right on cue there was a thunk on my window.

"Hello Alice how are the wedding plans going?" I asked her as I rolled down the window. She must be pissed, she couldn't see me for a whole day she is such a worrywart.

"Well let's ask the bride? Oh, wait we can't she has been in La Push. Do you know how worried I was not being able to see you for twelve HOURS? God give me patience for this lunatic!" she said looking up at the sky.

"Wait I though you didn't believe in god Bloodsucker." I slapped him across the back of the head, "Owe, What was that for Bella?"

"You will not call them Bloodsucker or any other name, and if you do I will let Edward hit you with a base ball bat!" I yelled and Jacob just laughed, two other laughs joined him.

"You do know if that was what she wanted I would do it, Right?" Edward put in and it went quiet. I heard a little gulp come from Jacob, I snickered to myself. Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "I missed you love." I turned around in his arms kissed him lightly.

"I missed you too." He gave me my favorite crocked smile. Jacob made gagging noise. "Oh, Shut up Jake your just mad cuse you don't have anyone to kiss!" I laughed I think I was high off Edward and Jacob. Bad combination if I where going any where special, I would be so loopy the people would think I was drunk. Not as if the don't think that now, I am such as klutz it looks like I am drunk twenty-four seven. "Sorry guys I am slightly odd at the moment."

"Slightly my but you look like your drunk!" Jacob just had to point that out didn't he?

"Bella, you didn't drink anything last night did you?" Edward asked with a concerned look. I would have been funny if I did, I though in my head, I have never been really drunk before. I will have to ask Jacob to take me drinking one night before the wedding.

"No I have not, Edward. Still not legally able to." I shook my head.

"Well we have planning to do so come on mutt and bride we are going to Seattle to pick up Bella dress and send it back if needed." I let out a small sigh we really did need to get the dress and at lest Jacob got to come along we still had some catching up to do.

"Ok. Whose car are we taking this time?"

"Yours. We leave now." Alice said bluntly as she pushed me to the middle of the front seat. They really need bigger cars.

"I'll see you later Edward." I called from my prison between an over controlling, vampire, wedding planer, and an overreacting, really warm, werewolf. This was going to be a long ride...


End file.
